


制服之下

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 从了解到人们对同性关系的看法改变的那一天，除非不得不，冬兵的身体至少有一部分正黏在Steve的身上。比较惊悚的是他没什么其他改变，仍是冷冰冰的不爱说话，时常忘记他已经能在脸上表露出情绪，比如现在。当他的双臂正圈在Steve腰上，全副武装的冬日战士正坐在美国队长身后抱着他，脑袋搁在Steve的肩膀，一脸生人勿近的表情。背景是复仇者们刚出完任务，正在回去的昆式上。





	制服之下

**Author's Note:**

> 公共场合play，脏话，注意背后

从了解到人们对同性关系的看法改变的那一天，除非不得不，冬兵的身体至少有一部分正黏在Steve的身上。比较惊悚的是他没什么其他改变，仍是冷冰冰的不爱说话，时常忘记他已经能在脸上表露出情绪，比如现在。当他的双臂正圈在Steve腰上，全副武装的冬日战士正坐在美国队长身后抱着他，脑袋搁在Steve的肩膀，一脸生人勿近的表情。背景是复仇者们刚出完任务，正在回去的昆式上。  
Steve试图跟他解释过——人们对同性关系看法的转变不代表他们对公共场合亲热的接受程度变大了，但那时他正在公共厨房的餐桌上被Bucky拉在大腿上吃早餐，所以美国队长的教育时间可以说是完全没被当成一回事。Bucky一抱住他，他整个人就像快化在他怀里了。  
此刻他们在角落里，Steve坐在Bucky的腿间（上飞机以后，Steve让受了伤的队员尽量坐或躺在两侧的座位，自己坐在了机厢尾部的空地上，他看着Bucky从前到后检查了一圈，连备用储备箱都没放过，他的眼神从每个走进来的人脸上扫过，才放下了枪，走到了Steve的身后，一边挤他一边硬是在他背后坐了下来），刚经历过激战的复仇者们和几名神盾特工都疲惫不堪，简短报告后就在各自占据的飞机一角休息了，等着他们的航行时间并不短。  
Steve也终于放松了一点，感受到肾上腺素渐渐褪去时身体的酸痛。Bucky在他身后调整了一下位置，手臂擦过他被敌人撞到过的肋骨的位置，疼得Steve吸了一口气。  
“你受伤了？”Bucky的声音低低地从Steve耳边传来。  
“没什么我不能承受的，很快就能愈合。”Steve安抚道。  
Bucky哼鸣了一声，手臂松开了他，Steve立刻感到了冷，尽管他的战衣是保暖的。但很快Bucky的手来到了他的后背上，轻轻摁动着那里，“背上有伤吗？”  
“没有。”  
Bucky曲腿再向后靠了一点，一双有力的手开始按摩起各种对的部位。  
Steve发出了一声令人尴尬的呻吟，所幸有飞机引擎的轰鸣作为掩护。hor不在，Bruce和受伤的特工们一上飞机就昏迷了，Clint摘了助听器在睡觉，Nat靠在门边闭着眼睛，Tony正戴着耳机在聚精会神地看着手机。  
没被发现，Steve有点放松下来，他想要叫停却又说不出口，Bucky的双手灵巧又充满力量，能轻松摸到又揉开Steve紧绷的肌肉，当它们来到Steve的后颈，四指搭在Steve的肩膀，拇指在靠近脊椎的那块地方由轻到重压下去，Steve汗毛直竖，爽得快要翻白眼了。  
Bucky又凑过来，长发蹭在他耳边，他声音里有不易察觉的得意，“感觉很好？”  
“别停。”决定自己值得一个任务后按摩，Steve彻底屈服在了Bucky高超的技巧下。

Bucky以前也总是在军营帐篷里这么做。有时候他又累又受了伤，还坚持要给Steve拉伸、做按摩（以及时常衍生出的后续活动咳咳），好几次都按着按着、一下子额头抵住Steve的脖子睡着了。Steve一开始不明白，总是和他争，想办法在任务后躲着他，可Bucky一旦倔强起来也没人能拉得回来，有些晚上Steve悄悄溜回帐篷，总是看见一个在他床上等到睡着的Bucky。后来Steve渐渐明白了，Bucky是不想要被Steve丢下，按摩是他认为他唯一可以再照顾Steve的地方。  
Steve没有一天不后悔他没有立刻告诉Bucky，他仅仅存在的这个事实对Steve来说就已经足够了。他感激于每一天在Bucky还活着的世界上醒来。从前如此，现在更是。

毫无例外，在Bucky的手下Steve很快觉得自己成了一滩热陶土，越捏越软，当然，除了某个部位。Bucky向下按压他的后腰放松那里的肌肉，接着他突然用力地抓了一把Steve的屁股。  
“！”Steve半是恼怒半是羞耻地转头看了他一眼。  
Bucky耸了耸肩，他皱起眉，看起来竟然有些无辜。  
Steve知道他在搞自己，如果说有一件事情Bucky不会忘记，那就是怎么让Steve照他想的来。Bucky的大手抓着他的腰，温度透过凯夫拉纤维传来，这个姿势轻易就让Steve想起Bucky用同样的力度抓着他，在他身后、一边在他身体里冲撞的时候，他能闻到Bucky身上的汗水、硝烟、皮革气味……不管过去多久，都能一下子把Steve点燃。  
“Hmm……”Bucky很快靠过来，沉吟着，一手朝他腿间滑去，罩住了他硬起来的裆部。  
“Buck！”Steve低声叫着他的名字，连忙抓起他的手。  
Bucky从背后整个搂着他，他抬起了手臂，慢慢在Steve的眼前脱掉了他的战术手套。Bucky的手本身就很坚硬性感，而他左手的金属手指精密的抓勾动作让Steve喘息更是加粗起来。

煽动Steve真是太容易了。  
Bucky的金属手再次伸下去，挑开了美国队长制服的腰带，清晰地“咔哒”一声。  
“有人会看见！”Steve紧张地说。  
“这不完全是个拒绝。”Bucky把脸蹭在Steve的脖子边，胡渣摩擦着他摘掉了面罩后露出来的皮肤。他下身往前顶，贴在了Steve的屁股上，告诉了Steve他现在的状态，“说不，我会停下。”  
Steve的两瓣屁股隔着紧身裤在他的档上挤了一下。  
“我操。”Bucky说，“这制服太他妈下流了。”

Steve最后确认了一下周围没人在看他们，他一把抄起身边的盾牌挡在了自己身前，脸红道，“我们得速战速决。”  
“何必？”Bucky Barnes，总是热衷于反对Steve提出的一切，“这反正也是一趟长途飞行。”

Bucky非常熟悉Steve，他完全能看出Steve现在有多兴奋，和大多数想象中一听见sex这个词就会脸红的处男队长形象不同，早在40年代这个小豆芽就能把Bucky干得担心终有一天屁股会合不拢，别说血清后了。军队不是个对性避讳的地方，Steve乐于冒险，固执得要命，而Bucky追随着他一起，把一切能想到的性爱姿势都试了个遍。  
和Steve做爱也是Bucky恢复期里最先重拾的东西之一。没什么波澜起伏、纠结郁闷的情节，有一天Steve晨跑回来，满脸红晕和汗水，脑袋上的金毛朝各个方向支棱着，而Bucky站在厨房看见他，于是决定剥下这个性感混蛋的短裤、吸他直到下一个世纪。  
Steve和他，那就是一切。

Steve的制服下穿着特制的贴身短裤，为了不在紧身裤上露出痕迹。他拒绝回答Bucky如果他的特质短裤都没干的时候怎么出的任务。Bucky把他的短裤拉到他的蛋下面（并故意弹了他一下，Steve更硬了，这个小受虐狂），然后抓着那根粗长的肉棒像他做过千万次地那样开始上下套弄。Steve没有割过，所以总是那么敏感，在Bucky把他一路撸到后面，另一只手揉他的龟头的时候总是会抖上一抖，前面吐出水来。Bucky松开手，接着如法炮制，Steve吐出了一口憋着的喘息，腰弓起来，屁股挤着Bucky裤子下的性器。Bucky知道Steve的屁股在紧身裤下看起来有多挺翘，但他的制服是用来跑动和作战的特殊材质，不是什么“美国队长大战冬日士兵”三级片里的弹性布料，不会像那里面的美国队长抖臀的时候那样上下抖动，（相信Bucky，他看了。）而如果Steve能这样隔着他的作战裤挤弄Bucky，想象一下他没有穿着那条裤子时的力道……  
说真的，Bucky可以死在那个屁股下。

Bucky的脑袋搁在Steve的肩膀，Steve一手抓着盾放在身前，即使看不见手里的动作，Bucky也能摸得出Steve的那根已经完全充血、蓄势待发了，真可惜他不能整个钻进那个盾后面给Steve口……Bucky用手腕上细腻的皮肤感受着Steve龟头的触感（他的指纹被九头蛇抹掉了），Steve马眼流出来的前液沾湿了他，让他吐出了一口颤抖的呼吸，他想要闻，想要舔。Bucky控制自己满足于给Steve继续带来更多快感，他的左手向下抚摸起了Steve的双球，指节擦过振金盾牌，发出了清脆的响声。  
Steve的屁股又夹了一下他。他紧张地喘息着。  
Bucky受不了地凑过去，向他索吻，手里的动作加快了一点，同时再“不小心”敲了一下Steve的盾牌，Steve的囊袋收缩，阴茎跳动着，流出的前液湿了Bucky一手。

Bucky喷了一记鼻息，慢慢的、他的胯部有节奏地前后摆动来，同时撸动Steve的节奏也保持相同，“有点暴露癖，嗯？”  
Steve对此发出了一声半是赞同半是羞耻的呻吟。  
Bucky早就知道，“想让别人都来看看美国队长是怎么在我手下呻吟的？”他咬着Steve耳朵，“就这么在他的队员面前被冬日士兵掌握着致命弱点，直到一发不可收拾？”  
显然Steve并不想欣赏Bucky的幽默，他只喜欢那种被抓到的刺激，在Bucky低语着他的队员如何会被Steve乱动的声音吵醒，导致他一个激灵射在自己盾牌内侧、还得要出战的时候Steve明显快要到了。他的眉毛拧了起来，满脸通红，腰胯在Bucky身前震颤着，忍不住一下下向前挺进Bucky圈起来的手指里。  
Bucky趁此机会把自己的肉棒解放出来。它从内裤里弹出来，一下拍在了Steve的蓝屁股上。Bucky呻吟了一声，他们不是没在Steve穿着制服的时候搞过，但在半公共场所把肉棒露出来顶在穿着全套的美国队长屁股上的情形可以说是放荡至极了。他动了动腰，把肉棒对准Steve的臀缝，让那两瓣丰满的臀肉把他夹在中间。  
“收屁股。”Bucky命令道。  
Steve用力一夹，Bucky热硬的一根隔着美国队长的紧身裤被半埋进了Steve的屁股，那画面实在是太刺激了。  
“想象我射在你裤子上，让你就这么下飞机，”Bucky加快了手里的速度，紧紧圈着Steve的勃起套弄，一点也不给他喘息，“所有人都看到了你屁股后面星星点点，他们不敢当面指出来，但他们都知道了你对大屌有多饥渴。”  
Steve激烈地喘息着，胸口不停地起伏，Bucky看准时机，毫不留情地揉弄起他的龟头，大腿紧紧夹着Steve强健的身体，像他喜欢的那样，“你认为有多少人在装睡？他们听见我给你手淫一定都硬起来或者湿透了。他们完全没想到美国队长是冬日战士的小荡妇，甚至等不及回到基地就要开搞。”  
Steve低吼一声，因为害怕和强烈的刺激而绷紧了身体，Bucky能感到自己的手心被他喷湿了。他把精液揉在Steve的肉棒上，发出黏腻的水声，弄脏美国队长这个想法总是让他兴奋得不行。Steve空余的手来到了他们中间，他扯松腰带，把裤子往下扯，露出那之下蜜色的后腰和屁股，  
“射在我的内裤里。”Steve侧过眼睛看他，脸上飘红。他完全知道Bucky的g点。  
“操。”Bucky一把抓起自己的肉棒，塞进Steve的裤子里，紧紧贴着他的丰满的屁股动作起来。Steve一手撑着他的大腿，另一只手抓着盾，用赤裸的屁股向后迎合Bucky来回在他臀沟里摩擦的动作，Bucky紧紧抓住他，拇指摁在他的腰窝上，他下巴紧紧扣着Steve厚实的肩膀，尽管被盾牌挡着他强化的感官能感受到一切，Steve的腰在自己手下的震颤，湿透的皮肤和布料的摩擦声，Steve的后洞被他的肉棒擦过时的颤抖和收缩，他甚至能闻到盾牌下一丝Steve精液的气味，多么下流的场景，就在这架坐满了复仇者和神盾局特工的飞机上，他和Steve像兔子一样做爱，如果他们有带任何润滑，或者更棒，他在出门前做过准备，他会就这么顶进Steve的小洞里，肉棒被那湿热的屁股紧紧包裹，让Steve拿着盾牌骑他——  
Bucky咬住了Steve的肩膀，抵在他蛋后面那块柔软的地方高潮了，精液喷湿了Steve的下体。Steve在他身前粗粗地喘息着，享受着高潮的余韵。

Bucky抵着Steve的肩膀，把最后的精液蹭在Steve的屁股上，然后把自己收好拉上了裤子。慢慢把Steve的内裤拉上去、盖住了他身上的精液的样子真是一幅美景。Steve有些不适地扭动了两下，很快不动了，没人会知道美国队长制服下到底有些什么，没人知道美国队长穿着射满了Bucky的精液的内裤。Bucky用手拍了拍他的屁股，抓着那两瓣弹性十足的臀肉来回挤压，Steve还在高潮后没缓过来，任由他玩弄了一会儿，才把紧身裤也拉起来。Bucky替他扣上腰带，再次环抱住了他，满足地叹了一口气。（并选择性地无视Nat冲他挤挤眼睛的小表情。）  
Steve在他怀里也放松下来，他们有幸在飞机着陆之前小睡了一会儿。

END


End file.
